A Pierce-ing Story
by GharrahGirl
Summary: Alexandria Pierce is a young metamorphmagus starting her first year at Hogwarts. Little does she know of the danger of starting the same year as the Boy Who Lived. Facing killer brooms, three-headed dogs, and a teacher with a secret, she embarks on a journey filled with friendship, danger, and magic galore. HG/OC friendship HP/OC friendship
1. Purple Seals and Emerald Ink

**Welcome to my newest story, A Piercing Tale: Book 1! Of course, I'e got others, which I ****_do_**** intend on finishing! I promise! And, for those of you who may have head my other stories, yes I basically did drop off the face of the planet there for a while. Why, you may ask? Total and absolute writers block! I've never had it so bad in my life! But, now I've read and watched the series once more, and I've gotten my inspiration back! And it's time to make up for lost time! I shall, of course, be taking new measures to try and stay as regular a poster as possible, starting with deadlines! Yay! Hooray! I've seen other writers on here do it and think it's just a fantastic idea! So, I'm borrowing it, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Now, here's chapter one.**

**~GharrahGirl**

**(AP:Y1)**

**Purple Seals and Emerald Ink**

Another day of another year, and still no letter. I've been waiting for years to get my letter… and it's late. Later than late. I turned eleven two months ago! _What if it never comes?! What if I never get to go?!_

"Alexandria May Pierce, calm down," my mother exclaims as she walks in to see me sitting by the window, "Your hair's gone grey."

I blink in surprise before picking up some of my hair, which is indeed a soft grey in color now. I smile sheepishly at my mother as it slowly goes back to its usual dark brown.

"I can't help it, Mum," I say, frowning slightly, "It should've been here _ages_ ago!"

"Now, you know that the letters all come at the same time, not according to your birthday. I'm sure it'll be here any day now. Now, come away from that window and eat your breakfast. Your father should be returning from the ministry any moment now. Can't believe they've got him working all night. Ridiculous."

I smile and walk to the kitchen behind my muttering mother. She's not been happy at all since Dad's gotten his promotion since he works through the night, now. He's happy, though. He works in the Department of Mysteries, now, which is what he's always wanted to do. He _used_ to work for the Muggle Artifacts Office with Arthur Weasley, but they've finally approved him to work elsewhere. It's weird how he can't discuss his work anymore, though. He used to come home with fun stories of how wizards enchanted different muggle objects, but now he can't say anything about work. And he sleeps all day, too, so I don't get to spend as much time with him as before, either.

I gasp and smile widely as the fireplace lights up with huge green flames. Mom looks over, a relieved smile on her face. Moments later, Dad steps through with a wide grin on his face.

"Morning, girls," he says, sitting at the table across from me as mom frowns slightly.

"Morning, Dad," I say, smiling at him, "How was work?"

"Interesting as usual. _You_ will never guess what I found being shipped out today."

"What?" I ask, eager to hear anything about his mysterious job.

"Take a look."

With that, he holds up a letter with emerald green writing on it.

**Miss A. Pierce**

**Left Upstairs Bedroom**

**Pierce Home**

"My letter!" I scream, taking it as he holds it out.

I turn it over in my hands, looking at the purple wax Hogwarts seal on the back. I run a finger over the school crest; a lion, badger, raven, and snake all surrounding a large letter H. It's beautiful. I smile up at my mom and dad as they both watch me with proud smiles. I look back down at the letter before breaking the seal and opening the envelope, opening the letter inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin,_ _First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Pierce,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Heamistress_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oh, can we go get my things today? Please!" I ask, nearly bouncing in my seat at the very thought, "Oh, please, can we go?!"

"Now, calm down, Ally," Mom scolds me lightly, taking my list and looking through it, "Your father just got home. I'm sure he's not up for any shopping trips today. Perhaps next week."

"Now, I think I can handle a few hours of shopping. Besides, Ally, you need your wand. Melinda, darling, I'm fine. It was an easy day at work."

Mom purses her lips slighly before sighing heavily.

"Oh, fine, then. Ally, get dressed while I reply to this letter and send Harley off."

I nod, bounding up the stairs and into my room, decorated in silver and purple. I quickly dress in a knee-length purple dress with black stockings underneath it. I pull on some black dress shoes with small heels and pull my hair up into a ponytail, watching as it curls perfectly. I bound down the steps again, running up to my dad as he holds out a black cloak, putting it on me when I'm in reach.

**(AP:Y1)**

**And that's the first chapter. Short, yes, but it's a teaser ^.^ Please don't forget to review with your thoughts, cause I LOVE hearing them! Please and Thank you!**

**Next Update: 3-15-15**

**~GharrahGirl**


	2. School Shopping

**Another chapter has come! Welcome back to A Pierce-ing Story! In my last teaser chapter, we got to see her Hogwarts letter. Now, let's continue on in the life of young Alexandria Pierce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**~GharrahGirl**

**(AP:Y1)**

**School Shopping**

"That must be the fastest I've ever seen you get ready," Mom comments as she walks out, fastening her own cloak.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!"

"Yes, I can tell, your hair's turning orange, dear. Control your abilities. We don't need people staring."

"Sorry, Mum," I say, my hair slowly fading back to brown.

"You don't need to apologize," my father assures, "There's nothing wrong with being a metamorphogus. It's just that it's rare. Now, come on, Ally, grab tight onto me. We're apparating there."

I grimace, but hold my dad's sleeve tight. He chuckles and pats my hand, knowing my distaste for this particular form of travel. With a twist, Dad and I become engulfed in darkness that presses in on you so tight, you can't breathe. Then, just when I think I'm going to suffocate, the world reappears around us, and air is once more available. Father laughs slightly at me as I breathe in lungfuls of air for a few moments, fighting nausea until it subsides.

"Oh, honestly Robert," Mom says in exasperation, kneeling in front of me and looking me over, "I keep telling you we should wait until she's older to Apparate her anywhere. Poor baby, are you alright?"

"Stop coddling her, Melinda, she's fine. She's off to Hogwarts now. She's growing up," Dad says, smiling fondly as Mom stands up, giving him a small glare.

"She's still only eleven."

Dad chuckles, and Mom sighs, letting it go for now.

"Alright, well, I've enough right now for her wand and most o her books, but we'll need to head to Gringotts."

I grimace at that before looking up at my parents.

"Can't I go get my wand myself? I don't like the goblins. They always look at me funny."

"You're a witch, honey. They look at all witches funny."

"Well, I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm doing something bad. Please, can't I get my wand myself? I'll stay there until you get back, I swear!"

Mom purses her lips, her and Dad sharing a gaze, speaking with their eyes until Mom finally rolls her eyes and looks at me sternly.

"Oh, fine! I can see when I'm outnumbered. Honestly, you're just like your father. We'll walk you to Ollivanders, and you stay there until we get back, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say, smiling widely as Dad leads me toward the store, mom handing me a small bag of coins to pay.

I look up at it as we approach, smiling widely. The shop itself is very narrow, and rather shabby-looking, the golden letters announcing the name of the store peeling. I wave goodbye to my parents before I walk inside the empty, tiny place, a tinkling bell announcing my entrance. The front of the shop is entirely empty of any furnishings except a tiny, very unreliable looking chair on one wall. Behind the counter, though, is a different story. One entire wall is full from floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes, wands. The entire place seems to radiant a special magic, but the dim lighting makes it seem kind of creepy.

"Ah, Miss Pierce. I wondered when you'd finally enter my shop."

I jump at the sudden voice and look back to the counter, where a very old man with pale eyes has come into view.

"You know my name?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Pierce. You look just like your mother did when she was your age. Cedar with unicorn hair, ten inches. Very beautiful wand. Your father, on the other hand, had Cherry with a dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches. Powerful."

I gape slightly at his memory, and he smiles slightly.

"You have a good memory, Sir. I hardly remember what I had for lunch last month, much less what wand my parents have."

"Well, let's get started, shall we? Wand arm?"

"Left, Sir," I say, looking at the measuring tape as he pulls it from his pocket.

"Hold it out, please."

I nod and do so, and Ollivander measures me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, my knee to my armpit, and even around my head. Then, he leaves to look around the shop as the measure continues on, measuring my head length, around my left fingers, even between my nostrils! I giggle slightly as it curls back up and falls to the floor, finished.

I pick it up, looking it over with interest as I walk up to the counter and place the little rolled up tape measure on it.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, try this. Elm and unicorn hair, eight inches."

I take the offered wand and look it over before I hesitantly give it a wave, only for it to be snatched away and replaced with another.

"Yew and dragon heartstring, seven and a quarter inches."

I wave that, too, only for it, too, to be snatched from my hands. I huff slightly in frustration.

"Mmm, tricky," he says, observing me before his eyebrows raise, "My dear, your hair's just turned a rather funny shade of orange."

I flush in embarrassment, peeking at the orange locks in the corner of my vision as they slowly fade back to brown.

"A metamorphmagus," he says in surprise, his eyes lighting up, "I haven't had one in my shop in years, Nymphadora Tonks was the last. Not quite under control of it, though, are you?"

"I am, I just slip sometimes."

"I think I've just the wand for you. Now, it's the only one I've got. An experiment I once tried, one I didn't like the feel of, so I dropped the core. Where is it? Ah, here it is!"

He walks over and pulls out a beautiful red-tinted wand and hands it over carefully, eyeing the wand with trepidation. I take it, smiling as a sudden cool sensation runs over my fingers softly. I look it over with interest.

"Ah, and I thought I'd never see an owner for that one. Interesting, very interesting."

"What's wrogn with this one," I ask, frowning slightly, "It's beautiful."

"Ten and a quarter inches, redwood with an interesting core. I've only ever used it the once. I've found I don't much care for it, leaves me with a foreboding feeling."

"What _is_ the core," I ask, getting somewhat impatient.

"Thestral tail hair. Very rare, very hard to get ahold of."

"Thestral? What's a thestral?"

He shakes his head slightly and looks me over before seeming to snap out of it and smiling slightly.

"Seven galleons, if you will."

I nod and pull out seven of the big golden coins, handing them to him. He bows his head slightly and disappears into the back of his shop. I frown slightly after him before I start toward the door, looking over my new wand curiously. I still want to know what a thestral is.

Just before I get to the door, the bell goes off again. I look up in surprise, stopping just short of running into the thin boy who'd just walked in, looking around with really pretty bright green eyes, though they're hidden by glasses and a lot of black hair.

"Hello," I say, smiling.

He jumps slightly and looks at me before smiling hesitantly.

"Um, hello."

I open my mouth to say something back, but stop, looking with wide eyes as a giant of a man follows him in. He's got wild brown hair and a bushy brown beard, and two small, beetle like eyes peek out of the mass of hair. He towers over us, and quite obviously would tower over even my parents. I quickly realize that I'm staring and fix my gaze back on the boy, smiling at him.

"Are you getting your wand?"

He nods, and I smile excitedly.

"Oh, it's such fun! I've only just got mine, see. You're a first-year, then? At Hogwarts?"

He nods, and I smile wider.

"Oh, brilliant! So am I! I can't tell you how long I've waited or my letter! It seemed like _ages_. I was scared it wasn't coming. But my dad brought it home today from work. I'm waiting on them now, my parents. They told me to wait here 'cause they don't want me to walk around without them. What house do you think you'll be in?"

He looks a bit bewildered and confused, and I flush with embarrassment, smiling timidly.

"Sorry, my mom tells me I talk too much sometimes. I'm Alexandria Pierce," I say, holding out a hand.

"Harry," he says, taking it after a moment of hesitation, "Harry Potter."

I fight against my eyes as they try to widen, and I resist the urge to look at his forehead.

"Really? Nice to meet you, then," I say, smiling at the slightly relieved look to his face.

"Pierce, yeh said?"

I look at the giant of a man, releasing Harry's hand as I smile and nod.

"Yes, Sir."

"Yer ol' Robert's daughter, then?"

"Yes, Sir," I say, smiling widely.

"Goo' man, goo' with animals. How's he doin'?"

"He works at the ministry now."

"Rubeus Hagrid," a voice says from the doorway.

I smile and look over as I see my dad smiling at the giant man, walking forward with his hand held out.

"Oh, I've missed seeing you, old friend," Dad says, smiling when Hagrid stands and takes his hand, shaking it rather violently.

"Oh, I haven' missed chasin yer ruddy self outta th' forest e'ery year," Hagrid says fondly, making my dad laugh.

I tune out of their suddenly boring talk and look back at Harry, who's looking around the shop again.

"So, Harry, do you know what house you'll be in?"

"House?"

I tilt my head slightly in confusion before I gasp slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd know. The houses of Hogwarts, of course. Didn't your guardians talk about it?" I ask, careful not to bring up his parents.

"No, my aunt and uncle are muggles, and they don't really like magic."

"Oh, that's horrible," I say, frowning, "Them not liking magic, o course, not that they're muggles. Muggles are fascinating, really. But there are four houses. Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Hufflepuff's for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the really clever, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the cunning. I, personally, don't mind much where I go, but it's always fun to contemplate."

He nods, very clearly taking the information in.

"So that's what that boy at Madam Malkins was talking about. He mentioned Slytherin, said he'd leave if he went to Hufflepuff. Is Hufflepuff bad?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just not really desired because people kind of brush Hufflepuff aside, which isn't really fair. Loyalty is just as good a trait to have as bravery or wit. This boy, though, what'd he look like?"

"I dunno, his hair was white. He was kind of rude."

"Oh, that's Mr. Malfoy's son, Draco. I know him. I'm not surprised about him wanting to be in Slytherin. The lot of his family's been in there."

He nods slightly, taking that in, as well.

"Ally, dear, time to go get your robes fitted," My mom says, coming over with a smile before noticing the boy, "Oh, hello. Ally, who's your friend?"

"This is Harry, Mom. He's a first year, too. Harry, this is my mom. I guess I've gotta go, now. Maybe I'll see you on the train. Good luck with your wand, Harry."

He nods, waving slightly as I wave goodbye to him, following my parents from the store. When we leave, Mom looks at me with a serious face.

"You said Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

I nod, smiling as Dad looks at me with wide eyes.

"That little boy was Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Sir," I say, smiling, "He's really nice. I think he'll go in Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't doubt it. James Potter was in Gryffindor, so was Lily."

"Do children always get sorted into the same house as their parents," I ask, looking up at Dad.

"Sometimes, but not always. I had a friend in school, his whole family went to Slytherin, but he got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh, okay. When can I get my pet?"

"After your robes, sweetheart," my mom assures, smiling.

I nod and follow them on into the shop, where I have to stand on this stool while the Miss Malkins fits a set of robes to my measurements. It's really dreadfully boring after getting my wand. Finally, though, I'm finished with that, and my parents finally take me to the Magical Menagerie. I walk in, looking aroudn at all the different animals with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Hello, dear, what can I get you?" a woman says from behind the counter.

I look at it before grinnign at her.

"I was hoping for a cat, actually."

"Ah, they're on that side of the store, then. Feel free to browse."

"Okay!"

I walk over to the cats, looking in at the different cages for one, but none of them seem like the right one. Then, I get to a cage at the far back with a tiny black ball of fur huddled in the back, staring out with fearful green eyes. I crouch down in front of the cage and smile, but the cat curls further up, looking terrified. I frown slightly before I get an idea.

I smile before morphing my face to that of a cat, my eyes changing to green so I look just like her. She perks her head up, and I let out a soft meow. She hesitantly approaching ,watching me wearily before sniffing at my furry face. I slowly morph back to how I normally look, and she flinches back for a moment before sniffing me again and finally allowing me to pet her. After a moment, she really gets into the petting, purring loudly with a contented face.

I open the cage and gather her tiny form up in my arms, taking her to the front as she kneads at me sleeve.

"I want this one," I say, holding her up for the woman to see.

She looks over before raising her eyes in surprise.

"I've never seen her like that with anyone else. Poor dear's so dreadfully frightened by people."

"She's really pretty, isn't she, Mom?"

Mom scratches behind her ears, and the cat purrs softly, shutting her eyes.

"She is. Does she already have a name?"

The woman shakes her head as Dad counts out the money for her.

"No, she's a new arrival."

"So, I get to name her?"

Mom nods, and I look down at the cat as it look up at me with big green eyes.

"I wanna name her Morgana."

Mom smiles slightly at that, running a hand through my hair as Dad comes back over to us, looking down at Morgana before petting her head.

"Now, for your books."

I nod and put Morgana into the carrier that Dad brought over with him, and he carries it as we head toward Flourish and Blotts.

"I'll wait out here with Morgana. You and your mother get your books. What's left in the bag after your wand?"

I look in it, sifting through it for a moment.

"Four galleons… fifteen sickles, and… um… like ten knuts. Why?"

"You keep that for some spending money for the year, okay?"

My eyes widen, and I look up at Dad.

"Really?!"

"Of course, sweetie. You buy yourself some extra books, yeah?"

I nod eagerly and hurry into the store, looking around with wide eyes. Mom chuckles as she comes up next to me.

"You browse, alright? I'll get your school books. And, honey, try not to spend it all now. You may want to buy something for your friends around Christmas."

I nod and walk around, looking at different titles as I go about my way to find a good book for extra reading. For a while, I walk around in silence, but then I come across a girl with bushy brown hair deeply engrossed in a book, sitting in a chair in the back of the store. I glance at the cover, which is _Modern Magical History_.

"That's a good book."

She jumps slightly and looks up in surprise. She looks at me for a moment before looking back at the book in her hands. Then, she looks back up at me and smile slightly.

"Yes, I think so, too. I've only read the first few chapters, though."

"I got it last year for Christmas. I'm Alex," I say, holding out my hand to her, "Alex Pierce."

"Hermione Granger," she says, smiling, "I'm just getting a few books for background reading. This whole world is just fascinating! I thought it was a joke at first, but my parents and I were shocked to find it was true. They're delighted, of course, and so am I. I've been skimming through a few books to get to catch up."

"Are you muggle-born?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

She nods, smiling.

"I am. I assume you've been raised in a magical home?"

I nod and sit in the chair opposite hers.

"Yep, we live in the country, so I don't have many neighbors, but there's a muggle family that lives a few miles away, and I've watched them sometimes, just to see how they live without magic. It's really interesting to see."

"Is it really?"

I nod before I look back at the book in her hands.

"You know, a really good book for background reading is _Hogwarts, A History_. It's all about the history of Hogwarts and the houses and stuff. You'd really like it."

"Really," she asks, her eyes lighting up, "Do you know where it is?"

I nod and stand, and she grabs a book near her feet and carries it and the one in her hands as I lead her through the shelves until we reach the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Here it is," I say, picking on up and holding it up for her, "Really interesting read."

She sets her books on the shelf near her and leafs through the pages, her eyes skimming a few of the pages before she nods and puts it on top of the other two before picking up the books.

"Thank you for showing me this. I can't wait to read it!"

"We can talk about it at school. I've gotta find a book myself, _The Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures and Beings_. I've wanted it since I was last here with Dad when he went shopping for some new books or his study. I saw it, but I didn't get it because I figured I'd get it myself when I came here for school shopping."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" she says, looking absolutely conflicted as she looks at the books in her hands.

"Well, I'll let you borrow it when I've finished reading it," I say, smiling as her face lights up.

"Oh, that'd be brilliant! Thank you!"

"Of course. I'll see you on the train, Hermione."

"Yes, see you then."

With that, we part ways, and I go to the right shelf and pick up the book, carrying the thick and heavy book to the counter, where my mom is just finishing paying for my school books. I set it on the counter, and the man behind the counter looks at it before looking at me.

"Five sickles."

I reach into the bag attached to my waist and pull out the number before handing them to him. He nods and puts the book in a bag before handing it to me. I follow Mom out and smile when Dad waves at us. I rush over to him, pulling the book out of the bag to show him what I bought.

"Dad, look what I got! I can't wait to read it!"

Dad takes one look at the title and barks out a loud laugh, messing my hair up as he rubs it.

"Dad," I complain, ducking out of his reach and putting the book back into the bag.

"Good choice, Sweetie. Ready to go home?"

I nod and grab Dad's arm, holding tight as he Apparates us home. I go straight to my room with my new book and start in on it, barely noticing when Mom drops off the rest of my stuff.

**(AP:Y1)**

**And another chapter is gone and finished! Her school shopping done, all she can really do now is finish her summer and head to Hogwarts! Unfortunately, no reviews yet. :( Remember, I can't make it better without feedback! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! I cannot continue to update unless I get reviews, unfortunately, so don't forget to review by the date posted below!**

**Next Chapter Update: 3-18-15 **

**Signing off...**

**~GharrahGirl**


	3. Scarlet Engine

**Okay, okay, a few days later than promised, but I blame crappy wifi boxes, lol. Now, here's the next chapter of A Pierce-ing Story!**

**~GharrahGirl**

For the next month, I read diligently, sometimes breaking from the encyclopedia to read some of my textbooks. Each evening, I talk with Dad about what I read, and he puts in what he knows about the different subjects while Mom watches us fondly. Then, finally, it's the day to get on the train. Thankfully, Dad calls a muggle cab to take us to Kings Cross. The drive is kind of long, and the car is loud, but it's fun to watch the buildings pass by as we go through London.

When we get to Kings Cross, Dad puts my luggage onto a trolley, and the three of us go inside, me following after Mom and Dad as they lead me to the platform.

"Alex!"

I spin around at my name, and Mom and Dad stop, looking around in confusion. After a moment of looking, I see a familiar head of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione," I say, smiling and waving as she heads over with her parents following.

They stop in front of us, and Mom and Dad smile at them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione. I met her in Flourish and Blotts."

Dad smiles and holds out a hand to Hermione's father.

"Robert Pierce, this is my wife Melinda and our daughter Alexandria."

I grimace at my full name.

"Hugh Granger. This is my wife, Annabel, and our daughter Hermione."

They shake hands, and Hermione and I smile at each other.

"We were just wondering how to get on the platform," Hermione explains, "And I saw you, and I knew your parents would probably know."

Dad looks at the two in front of him.

"Muggles," he asks.

Hugh nods, and Dad smiles.

"Don't meet many muggles. We live pretty isolated, and I work in the ministry of magic, so it's always a pleasant thing, meeting muggles. I don't think you'll be able to get onto the platform, unfortunately, but Hermione's welcome to follow us."

"Well, alright then. We'll see you for your Christmas holiday."

"You be good," her mom says, hugging her tight before releasing her so her father can do the same, "And study hard."

Hermione nods, and her dad gives her a kiss on the forehead before they leave, both occasionally looking back at Hermione until they're out of sight.

Dad smiles down at Hermione, and she gives him a shy smile in return.

"Very nice to meet you, Hermione. I didn't realize that Ally made a friend already," he says, patting her shoulder, "Come along, girls, or you'll never find a compartment."

With that, the four of us continue until we reach platforms 9 and 10. Dad pauses, looking at the two of us.

"Alright, now all you do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Hermione, if you're nervous, my wife can go with you."

Hermione eyes the wall for a moment before nodding. Mom smiles and takes control of the trolley, checking with Hermione briefly before the two of them jog up to the wall and disappear as they reach it. Dad nods toward me, and we do the same thing, catching up to Hermione and my mom as Hermione looks at the large scarlet train with wide eyes.

"Come on, girls. I'll get your luggage up where it needs to be," Dad says, pushing my trolley as Mom follows with Hermione's.

I link my arm with hers and smile at her as we follow behind them. She returns the smile and walks alongside me. When we get to the train, we both hand over our tickets, and Dad and Mom help us carry our luggage to an empty compartment, where Dad puts the luggage up in the rack. Dad gives me a kiss on the top of my head before heading out, and Mom hugs me before hugging a surprised Hermione and leaving after him. Hermione and I go to the window and open it, looking out at the different people. I wave as I see my parents, and they wave back at us.

Then I sit down, Hermione following my example and sitting across from me. I shut the door and release Morgana, who slinks out of her carrier and stretches briefly before catching sight of Hermione and looking her over with her jade gaze.

"Oh, she's so cute," Hermione gushes, smiling as Morgana jumps over to the other seat, sniffing at Hermione before rubbing against her as Hermione pets her back and scratches her ears, "What's her name?"

"Morgana. I just got her a month ago, the day I met you. She's really gotten better around people since I got her. Before, she wouldn't go near anyone but me."

Hermione smiles and continues petting Morgana as we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Did you get to read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Her eyes brighten.

"Oh, yes! You were right, it was such a fascinating read! I also read our textbooks and memorized them, of course."

I raise my eyebrows at that.

"Why'd you memorize them? We'll be discussing them in class."

"It's always good to plan ahead, you know. Besides, I don't want to be behind."

"Oh, trust me, you won't be. Lots of first years know nothing about our subjects until we get to Hogwarts."

"Have you gotten a chance to read your book?"

"I'm nearly finished," I say, smiling, "And it's really interesting. I can't wait until our third year. Dad's told me that we get to take Care of Magical Creatures class then."

"Really? That sounds like a fun class."

"My dad loved it. My mum's favorite class was Transfiguration, though."

"Oh really?"

I nod, smiling.

"She was in Ravenclaw, and she liked the challenge that came with Transfiguration."

"Was your dad in Ravenclaw, too?"

"No, he was in Slytherin."

"Was he really? I've heard that Slytherin isn't a good house to be in."

"It's got a bad name, but Dad says some of the kids in that house are good, some are bad, too."

"What house do you think you'll be in? I hope for Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. Although, Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad, either."

"Mum and Dad have been debating that for the last month. Mum insists I'll be in Ravenclaw because I love reading, but Dad's almost sure I'll go in Slytherin because of my wit."

She nods, taking in the information like a sponge.

"Yes, Slytherin's for the cunning, right?"

"Uh-huh, the ones that think of alternative plans to get jobs done. I, personally, would be happy in any house. I hope you're in it, though."

She smiles at me, and I return it. After a moment, though, I glance out the window and see that the station's nearly empty, which means most students have boarded by now.

"Um, e-excuse me…" a meek voice says from the door.

I look and see a round-faced boy with dark hair holding a toad in one hand.

"Can-Can I-I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course," we answer before we help him put his luggage up with ours.

Morgana watches the toad in his hands curiously, and the boy sits down in the seat by Hermione, looking very nervous.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Alex Pierce."

He nods, looking down at the toad.

"This is Trevor. My gran gave him to me."

He sets it in the seat next to him, and Morgana walks up to it, sitting near it and looking down at it before bopping it on the head with her front paw. It gives out a croak, scaring my poor cat and causing her to nearly fall off the seat. The three of us chuckle, and Neville pats Morgana's head.

"That's Morgana," I say, "She's pretty friendly with other animals."

He nods, looking down at his hands nervously.

"We were just discussing houses," Hermione says, smiling at him gently.

"Really? I suspect I'll be in Hufflepuff," he says dejectedly.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that," I say, smiling at him as he looks up at me, "Huflepuff's for the intensely loyal, and loyalty is a noble trait."

He perks up a bit, looking slightly content with my reasoning.

"Hey, did you hear Harry Potter's on the train," he says suddenly.

I look up, smiling.

"Is he really?"

He nods, and I stand.

"I better go say hi to him. I met him in Ollivanders last month and told him I'd see him on the train. I'll be back in a few. Hermione, if the trolly comes by, can you get me some pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Get something for you and Neville, too."

I hand her a galleon, which should be more than enough for candy for us all. She nods, and I head out of the compartment, Morgana following at my ankles. I head down the train, looking in as I pass each on until I see a familiar mop of unruly black hair. I msile as I open the door, Morgana slinking into the compartment as I enter.

"This seat taken," I ask, smiling as Harry and a boy with flaming red hair both look at me.

Harry smiles and shakes his head, so I close the door to the compartment and sit next to him.

"Hello, Harry. Lovely seeing you again," I say before looking at the other boy with a smile, "I'm Alex, by the way, Alex Pierce."

"Ron Weasley."

"I figured."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks defensively.

"You've got the hair. My dad always says there's no red hair like Weasley red. He used to work with your dad before he got transferred."

"He did," Ron asks, no longer defensive, but curious.

"For quite a few years, yeah."

I hear a terrified squeaking before a rat shoots out from under the seat, Morgana right behidn it.

"Oi! Get away from Scabbers," Ron says, ducking for the rat only for Morgana to pounce on it, knocking the poor thing over and backing up, sitting down and watching it with a swishing tail.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She won't hurt him. She's only playing."

He hesitates, but grabs Scabbers and puts him up in the seat, only for Morgana to follow, eyeing it as her tail swishes.

"Morgana, leave it alone," I say firmly.

Her gaze turns my way, and she stares for a long moment before she jumps over into my lap, purring as I pet her before she walks over onto his lap, purring and demanding attention by rubbing her side along his arm. He smiles and pets her absently as he looks back at me.

"I got her after I met you in Ollivanders."

He nods and glances down at her again. I look around the compartment, finally noticing all of the sweets.

"Were you two starving," I ask, eyebrow raised.

Harry laughs slightly, and Ron smiles.

"That was all Harry."

I chuckle slightly before picking up a box of Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans. Harry grimaces slightly at the box.

"Do you mind if I have one?"

He shakes his head, and I reach in, pulling out a really red one and looking at it.

"Looks like apple," Ron comments.

I stick it in my mouth, biting down and chewing a few times before grimacing as a horrid coppery taste fills my mouth. I swallow it before shaking my head.

"That was _not_ apple," I say, making Harry laugh as he looks at the disgusted look on my face.

"What was it," Ron asks.

"Blood," I say, reaching for another and pulling out a lovely yellow one.

I chew on it before smiling, "Honey."

For a bit, Ron, Harry, and I discuss the different flavors of the beans, debating the ratio of good flavors and bad flavors. We continue talking until a knock at the door pauses it. Looking over, I see a teary-eyed Neville in the doorway.

"Neville, what's wrong," I ask, concerned.

"Have you seen Trevor?"

"No, not since I left the compartment, why?"

"I've lost him!" he wails, "He got out when the trolley came."

"I haven't seen him. Do you want my help looking?"

He shakes his head dejectedly.

"No, Hermione's helping. If you see him, though…"

"If I see him, I'll bring him right to you," I assure, standign as he nods and leaves.

"Poor guy," I say, sitting back down.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron says, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

We all look to the rat, which is now sleeping soundly in Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron says, disgusted, "I tried to turn him yellow to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummages around in his trunk before he pulls out a battered wand that has something silvery peeking out in some places.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He raises his wand, but pauses as the compartment door slides open again, this time revealing Hermione, who looks exasperated and has Neville by her side. She's now dressed in her robes, so she must've changed when I left.

"Has anyone seen a toad," she asks, "Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Rn says.

"Oh, are you doing magic," Hermione asks, apparently not having listened to him, "Let's see it, then."

She sits down across from me, and Ron looks slightly taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

"Er- all right."

He clears his throat, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waves his wand, but nothing happens. Scabbers stays the same grey color. He doesn't even wake up.

"Are you sure that's a real spell," Hermione asks, "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I chuckle slightly.

"It's more than enough, Hermione," I assure again.

I glance at Ron and Harry and see that they're both slightly lost. Seems I'm the only one that's able to keep up when she gets into one of her fast speeches.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" she asks, "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I," Harry asks, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and Alex and I've been discussing it, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know. I expect we'll be there soon. Alex, your sweets are in your bag, so is the change. You may want to change, as well."

"Duly noted, Hermione," I say with a smile as she and neville leave.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron says, "Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"She's nice," I say, defending my friend.

"What house are your brothers in," Harry asks before Ron can retort.

"Gryffindor," Ron says, suddenly looking rather glum, "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

I glare slightly at that, offended.

"That's the house Col-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," Ron answers, leaning back in his seat.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," I say, glaring still.

Ron scoffs, and I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah? Name one."

"My father," I snap, standing, "I think I'll take my leave. It was nice seeing you again, Harry."

With that, I leave the compartment, Morgana at my ankles again. I head back to my compartment and change quickly into my robes before sitting down to eat a pasty.

After a few minutes, Hermione returns with a devastated Neville. She looks at me and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"That Ron bloke made a crack about Slytherins. He's got the same prejudice against Slytherin as the rest of the school has."

Thought I heard your voice, Pierce," a voice says from the doorway.

I look over and chuckle slightly as Draco walks in, hands in his pockets.

"Nice to see you, too, Draco."

He looks at Neville and Hermione silently, and I clear my throat slightly in the awkward silence.

"Here, sit down," I say, scooting toward the window so he can sit by the door, "Where are your goons?"

He rolls his eyes and plops down into the seat next to me.

"_Crabbe_ and _Goyle_ are in the compartment with Zabini. Who're you two, then?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville says quietly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Longbottom, huh," Draco says, looking Neville over before looking at Hermione closely, "Are you muggle-born? I've never heard of any Grangers."

She nods quickly, "My whole family is non-magical. I was quite excited to get my letter, granted I thought it was a joke at first, but a school official showed up and explained everything. My parents are very proud."

Draco glances at me, and I give him a warning look. He nods slightly, looking her over.

"I bet they are. Nothing finer than being a witch or wizard. What house do you think you'll go in?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, either."

"Gryffindor, huh? Bunch of losers," he says, scrunching up his nose, "Slytherin is where you should be hoping for, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I suppose. Imagine getting stuck in Hufflepuff, though."

"Draco, be nice. There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor _or_ Hufflepuff."

"You're too good," he says, looking my way, "It's weird."

I roll my eyes, and Hermione laugh slightly. Neville looks dejected again, so I glare at Draco before nodding toward Neville subtly. Draco looks Neville's way before shrugging.

"Not that there's anything particularly wrong with Hufflepuff, I suppose. Just that my father would have a litter of hippogriffs if I told him I'd been put in there."

"Hippogriffs," Hermione asks.

"It's a magical creature," Draco says, shrugging, "My father told me about them."

"They're in the encyclopedia I bought," I assure Hermione, who nods, looking eager to read about them.

"Good lord, are you really still into books? I thought it was a phase."

"Malfoy, I _will_ hex you."

He scoffs, "Most you could do is shoot sparks at me, Pierce," with that, he stands, dusting off his robes, "I'd better get back to Crabbe and Goyle before they get the idea to come looking. I'll see you in Slytherin, Pierce."

"Get lost," I say, smirking when he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Was that Draco Malfoy," Neville asks.

I nod, and he looks surprised, looking at the door.

"He's nicer than I thought. I'd heard his dad was a real pureblood fanatic."

"He is, _but_ his father doesn't know that my parents taught Draco different when he'd come over when we were little. Granted, he acts like a total prat in public to keep up appearances, but he's not so bad when you get him on his own. Draco went through a few years where he really struggled with what to believe, but he eventually came around. His father can't know, though."

Neville and Hermione nod, glancing at each other. For the rest of the train ride, we all chat about the different subjects we're taking as well as continuing our debate over houses. Neville and I get into Quidditch for a bit, both of us explaining the sport to Hermione when she voices her confusion on the subject.

When the train finally comes to a stop, everyone on it starts crowding out. Hermione and I squeeze past people and hurry out of the train, stepping out and looking around. I smile slightly into the cool night air, looking at the older students as they head off to the side somewhere.

**Alright, so I gave Hermione's pparents first names. Why? It's rude to just introduce yourself with your last name and I couldn't find their first names ANYWHERE! So, I made my own. I think they it nicely. What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Anywho, that's the next installment. See you next time!**

**Next Chapter Update: 3-29-15**

**~GharrahGirl**


End file.
